


‘They say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing-'

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cop Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	‘They say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing-'

When Will imagined dying, he imagined he would be old and grey, married to his long-term husband, with a couple adopted kids and maybe even some grand-kids? He imagined it would be peaceful, that he would just slip away into the night while he was sleeping, maybe his husband would have gone with him. What he never imagined was that he wouldn’t even reach mid-forties, he didn’t imagine the pain that would come with dying. He didn’t imagine that he would die alone or that he would leave Hannibal alone. As it turns out, reality never matches up with expectation.

He had been out on a case, searching for a man who had already killed four women, and he was close. So close. He never heard the shot but he did manage to shoot the man. Killed him in fact. But that didn’t change the fact that he was too late. The pain was sickening, spreading through him like wild fire. He moved a hand away from his side, seeing it was black with blood. He stumbles backwards, his back cracking against the dirty alley wall. He slumps to the ground. He knew he was going to die. There was just too much blood and he was alone. He radios in, and at least there’s others on the way. He won’t be forgotten here, and Hannibal won’t have to live on in wander of where his husband had disappeared. _Hannibal…_

Will was going to leave him alone, and somehow that thought hurt so much worse than the bullet that pierced his side. He had to say goodbye. Had to hear his husband's voice for one last time. He struggles to get his phone out of his pocket and dials Hannibal’s number. It goes though within the third ring.

“Will! I was wandering when you were going to call. You’re late.” He sounds happy, Will’s heart aches.

“Hi Han. W-what you up to?” He tries to keep his voice level as to not alarm the man. He’s not sure if it worked.

“I'm cooking? I thought we agreed that I would make our anniversary meal this year?” _That's right, ten years already. It all feels as if it went by too fast._

“Of course. I'm sorry.” Will laughs despite the tears burning tracks down his cheeks.

“Silly man.” Hannibal chuckles and Will can almost see him shaking his head gently, his beautiful smile lighting up his face. Will is going to miss that smile so much. “When will you be home?”

“...” That stumps Will. How does someone tell the person they love that they won't be coming home to them?

When he fails to answer, Hannibal calls out again.

“Will?”

“I…I don't know, hon.” He can't stop the stammer this time. He’s not ready to go.

“Will? Is everything alright?”

_No._

“Of course. I-I love you, okay? You do know that?”

“I do, you tell me every day. But, mylimasis, are you really okay?” Will chokes back a sob, the movement agonising.

“I'm fine, baby. J-just wanted you to know.” Will smiles. Hannibal cannot see it and that causes another tear to slip down his cheek.

He hears his husband quietly chuckling, probably shaking his head

“Okay. Will, I need to go so I can finish dinner. I will see you later, yes?”

“Okay. I love you so much.” Will forces it out. Possibly for the last time.

“And I you, dear Will. I will see you later. Good-”

He hates that he cut Hannibal off but Will can’t bring himself to answer. He hangs up and sobs, uncaring of the pain now. The pain in his chest heavily out weighing that of the one in his side. He pulls out a picture from his shirt pocket. A picture of them, he and Hannibal on their wedding day. Both smiling, with thoughts of the future. He stares at Hannibal’s face, strokes a thumb over it. His eyes feel heavy and falls asleep for a while, in a pool of his own blood and thoughts of his life, thoughts of Hannibal running through his mind. He is found an hour later by the cops that he had called for, his phone clutched tightly in one hand, and a picture of he and Hannibal in the other.

Will Graham died that night on the 25th of July, their anniversary. Leaving behind his husband and his life. He was buried under a tall oak-tree they visited on his and Hannibal’s first date. Later joined by his husband. Reunited in death.


End file.
